


I Am Derek Hale & I Need Furniture

by write_light



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pathos, Pinterest, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://pinterest.com/writelight/iamderekhaleineedfurniture/">Derek Hale has a Pinterest Page!</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Derek Hale & I Need Furniture

Wolf's Bane 2013  -  JR Bourne & Tyler Hoechlin speculated freely (and deucalion posted on tumblr):

* * *

deucalion:

if derek hale had a twitter, hoechlin said it would just contain pictures of possessions he wants to have and wants people to donate, and jr bourne piped up with how **derek would have a pinterest and just like photos of furniture that derek wants**

* * *

 

and well, it [](http://pinterest.com/writelight/iamderekhaleineedfurniture/)****_just had to happen._  
  


[ **** ](http://pinterest.com/writelight/iamderekhaleineedfurniture/)

 

 **[Stop by his page!](http://pinterest.com/writelight/iamderekhaleineedfurniture/)**   Derek needs all the help he can get. :D


End file.
